Mistletoe
by MiyuTanemura
Summary: They happen to be under the mistletoe someone hung on the door of the rec room. They kiss and Nigel feels a calling, his magic to, unexpectedly, Garrett's. Magic AU. Garrett/Nigel. Pre-slash. Part of my Holiday Bingo and kind of a snippet for a story I'm thinking of writing.


**A/N:** For a bit of background information: this snippet is part of a longer fic I've been thinking about where Nigel and Garrett possess magic, which sometimes helps them at work. This is the scene where their magic calls to the other, where they realize that their counterpart (well, it'll make more sense later) is there.

Unbetaed.

Crossposted from my AO3.

* * *

Nigel was in the morgue's rec room with Bug and Lily. They were enjoying a lull in the work for the time being and, since it was Christmas time there was plenty of food in every corner of the small room. Someone had even thought to bring nice coffee instead of subjecting the workers to the usual sludge.

"Hey guys." Jordan entered the room, grabbed a cup of coffee and took a look at the food. Fast, as usual.

"Hey."

"'Morning."

Were the slightly disjointed replies by the room's occupants. Not that she seemed to mind, seeing as they were enjoying the food.

Lily suddenly started laughing at Bug. Nigel and Jordan looked at the duo. Nigel snickered.

Bug's nose, lips and cheeks were coated in white, the powdery sugar of the pastry he was sinking his teeth into. He looked up, eyebrows arching up in silent question.

The only response he got was more laughter.

Nigel shook his head, taking a sip of coffee. It was really warm and strong, just the way he liked it.

"Well, you're a lovely bunch of people but I have to go see if the results are up." He said, picking a napkin and picking a pastry to take with him. He started heading to the door.

"Don't forget about the present," Lily said helpfully, making Nigel pause on the doorjamb. "We'll exchange them during dinner."

"Of course not, my dear." Nigel gave a small bow, slightly mocking. "Do you think I would pass up the opportunity for a Secret Santa?"

"With you, Nigel, we never know." Jordan quipped.

Nigel winked at her.

At that moment, Doctor Macy entered the room. Well, he tried to, but was slightly stuck with the tall and gangly figure of the Brit.

"I can see that no-one's working today, hm?" He started saying in his usual long-suffering tone.

But his words were met with a burst of laughter.

Nigel and Doctor Macy shared a glance, confused.

"What?" Nigel asked.

"Look up." Bug supplied amid chortles.

The pair looked up and, there it was, a branch of mistletoe hanging innocently above the door.

"No way." Nigel said, mortified.

"You've got to be kidding me." Garrett grumbled.

"You know the rules, Garrett." Jordan said cheerfully.

The two men looked at each other, a look that said ' _do we really?_ ' but they knew that with this bunch it would be either they went on with it or they were going to be teased mercilessly.

Both seemed to heave a sigh before, awkwardly, they positioned themselves.

Nigel hunched slightly and pressed his lips chastely against Doctor M's. He didn't expect the surge of electricity that shot up his spine.

The world fell away as the magic in his core seemed to bleed out, coursing through him and pointing him, a tuneless song that called for him.

And it was Doctor M.

Garrett.

He was the _cause_ , Nigel noticed with some shock in the back of his mind.

His magic now sung underneath his skin and as he felt a hand slide through his hair, grabbing a handful and turning his head into a better position, he felt an answering power responding to his.

They separated, both wide-eyed and shocked.

Doctor M. didn't seem to comprehend what had just happened. He just took a step back and left the rec room.

Nigel stood rooted in place. His mind in complete turmoil.

"Well, that was… unexpected." Jordan said, finally breaking the stunned silence. "What just happened?"

"I… I don't have a clue." Nigel answered, running a hand through his hair. Then he straightened himself, taking a grip of himself. "I think I'll go now."

He left behind his friends and the mess he had made when the things he was holding slipped from his hands.

Right now he needed to think.


End file.
